A hero's suicide
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: Kim tries to commit suicide by all the pressure of her life, guess who's gonna save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A hero's suicide **

Kim the red headed hero was fed up with life, her best friend had been her boyfriend and then her best friend again, and she had found love but none seemed to be real or they just were like an insult to cupid. Kim had graduated from college expecting to live a normal life but it seemed ever since then she's had more missions, no love and her parents were being all "if become a lawyer, rocket scientist, brain surgeon yada yada yada" Kim knew they were just trying to be good parents but she had never shown anger to them. Kim looked down from the building going through her past memories. Fighting freaks- no not really there was always that one who I respected... I wish I could see her again and not in hand cuffs. The way she used to come bursting into the class room from doing a mission and not trying to be late. Ron somehow saving the day once or twice. Their relationship seemed different after they both had agreed that it wasn't working.

Shego the world's greatest thief, was bored, she played with her plasma ignited her hand letting a green flame in flare on her hand, she felt a weird shiver go down her spine. She looked around as if someone had walked in and poured ice down her top, feeling a bit creped out she grabbed her motorbike jacket and helmet, walking to the door while grabbing a key off the hook. And left the house.

She had driven to Middleton she wasn't sure why, it had been the home of her once enemy, but that was all in the past now, she had retired at the age of 21 and was now 23, Kimmie was something like 19. Shego thought about how they used to fight physically as well as verbally. Shego never realised this at the time but Kim was quite attractive, it had been all over the news how Kim had said she was bi, it was the night Shego had woken up with another woman on top of her butt naked. Shego sighed, but then she remembered the hatred she had had in her past life her bastard brothers, the stupid idea of team go, being expected to have a fight everyday at school, even having teachers fear her. Shego noticed she was doing 130mph on her motorbike. She slowed down fast enough to stop at the red light, she looked through her visor, there were a lot of star bucks, cafe Nero and a very tall Tesco's store it must have been 30 stories high, she looked up to see someone standing on the roof looking down, their red hair floating in the breeze, Shego's eyes widened with fear.

Omg what will happen next? Can Shego save Kim... with the lack of timing probably not


	2. Chapter 2

**A hero's suicide (Part 2)**

Kim looked down and saw the traffic building up, the light was green but someone was holding up the traffic. It seemed like the big car in front, the lights weren't on so maybe the engine had given up. Then she saw some people she wish she didn't know, a blonde boy, her best friend Ron and her best gal pal Monique with her chocolate skin, they seemed so innocent from up here just some everyday teens walking by, did they really need to witness the teen hero's death?

Shego's heart racing her mind yelling at her _NO! NO! NO! Kim you stupid, hot red head! Oh fuck it I'm coming don't jump!" _Shego ignited her bike, she jumped over the truck that she had cut the wires off underneath with her plasma to by her some time, she looked around for her quickest way up the building, she saw a construction site, looked like a car park, with a big grey tube leading to the second floor, Shego thought to herself _I thought the whole death risks were over?_ She revved the engine through the tube, onto a ramp that had been parked right in front of the building Kim was on. Shego would have driven up the walls if not for the weak structure of the car park; her motorbike just went straight through the thing concrete wall. She kept driving in circles up wards as fast as she could, begging in her mind for Kim to hold on just a bit longer.

Kim had come descion it was time, the bendy structure wobbled a bit as she walked further out of the building more people were starting to notice her, she heard the faint sound of an engine, but she ignored it. She leaned further and further until she had no balance and fell, hoping the head first would make her death quicker.

Shego heard the deathly sound she was on the roof now, from impulse she drove off the roof to see the red head falling, her + the motorbike made her fall quicker, she was quickly up with Kim's deathly fall, she noticed Kim's friends with death faces. She grabbed Kim by the waist as she heard a quick gasp escape from Kim's mouth. Shego had fallen off a building tons of times but never with someone else, she balanced on the motorbike keeping it stable so something would cushion her fall, but only a bit.

Kim saw the ground coming closer, she didn't notice who it was holding her but she knew it was someone. _No no! I wanted to die not bring someone else with me!_

_ thanks to who ever just adds this to their fav, so how the frek will Shego+ Kim survive this? They probably won't!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A hero's suicide (part 3)**

Shego knew this was going to hurt, but then and idea came to her, it would hurt her more, but there was a bigger chance of Kim surviving, she ripped the chain off her bike, with and ignited hand, she through it up as it wrapped around the metal post, Shego braced herself for a hell of a lot of pain, she made sure she had a tight grip on Kim, as she felt the slack of the chain becoming shorter and shorter.

Ron was too scared, his best mate since prep and now was falling off a building to her death, why the hell would she do this? Monique was sharing the same expression, she too was Kim's best friend but not for as long. Tears were rolling down their cheeks, they gasped at the person who had jumped off the building with Kim on the motorbike, but as soon as Ron recognised the green and black theme he let a small spark of hope flicker in his heart.

The bike fell, the chain pulled all the slack gone, Shego let out a grunt as her arm became dislocated from her shoulder bone, she swung quickly blasted a whole in the wall and swung through it, Kim was too scared to let go of who the person who had saved her, even though she had not requested it, but she wasn't going just confront the person and go "hey I was trying to commit suicide!" she nearly passed out when she recognised the face of the woman who had saved her."Shego" Kim whispered, that Shego just caught,

"hey Kimmie ya miss me? No wait fuck that. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING? JUMPING OFF A BLOODY BUILDING?" Shego outraged by the fact the smartest teen she knew had done something so stupid. She didn't notice the tears forming up in Kim's eyes until she had realised the damage done to her arm, "... Kim... I err... didn't mean to yell at you, it was just that..." Shego was interrupted by the hug that Kim had given Shego; she didn't even notice the pain her arm was in, she inhaled Kim's sent of flowers. "First of all promise you won't yell at me" Shego thought about it, but she made sure that she wouldn't let her temper get the better of her, she nodded in agreement, "second can we talk about it were there isn't any construction, police sirens or press?"

"Of course princess. Oh I just have to do one quick thing while we're here"

"What's that?" Shego walked over to the wall and barged it with her shoulder, a loud click echoed around the construction site, Shego made a couple of clicks with her arm, flexing and moving her arm, she turned round to see Kim's shocked face, Shego chuckled.

Shego's bike was far too damaged to fix, let alone ride, so they took the tube, usually Shego didn't take the tube, but they really didn't have an option. They were back at Shego's house, Kim had sat on the sofa and as soon as Shego had left the room to put her jacket away, Kim broke down. Shego entered the room to find Kim, shoulders shaking, tears all over her jeans, and the gasping for a breath. Shego sighed, hating to see the worlds teen hero like this, she sat down next to her, placing two bare arms around the red head, and rubbing her head with one hand and rubbing her back with the other, after what turned out to be an hour but felt like only a few minutes Kim had calmed down enough to call everyone she was ok but wouldn't say where she was.

Shego had given her a cup of coffee to calm Kim down a bit, they were still sitting down on the sofa, Kim's face still a bit red, Shego was the first to break the silence "do you want to talk about it? Like why? Or try and get off the subject as much as possible?" Kim couldn't believe it, but she felt comforted by every word Shego said. It wasn't like a mothering care, or a best friend care it just felt nice. Kim looked up at Shego "how should I do this?"

"You will talk I will listen, I'll give you my opinion, we WILL sort it out, you WILL NOT jump off anything or stop breathing anything like that" Kim had laughed at this, it felt like ages since she had laughed. Shego was glad to see Kim smile. "Basically I was fed up with life. My friends didn't feel like friends, my parents seemed like a judge sentencing me to jail. And the world only seemed interested in crushing my spirit. Then I became scared of everything, the idea of being alone, going to sleep- it was the idea of waking up buried alive that scared me the most. Someone creeping up behind me and stabbing me. There was one that was completely stupid..." Kim trailed off, Shego had no idea that being a hero could come with nightmares, but she let Kim pour herself and worries out to her.

"No tell me, it's not like chucky coming in your bed"

"No not that" Kim letting a chuckle escape her "being raped by the boys football team" Shego nodded her head, understanding how that could be a fear, she took Kim's face in her hands "now that wasn't as bad as chucky. Trust me, Kimmie for once in your life, the only fear you should have is me whipping your ass. OK?" Kim nodded, she stole a quick kiss from Shego's cheek, she giggled a bit Shego let out a smile but then attempted to regained her shegoness, trying to hide a smile taking over her frown, but she failed and that little kiss beat all of her hatred. Kim Possible world hero had just kissed the world's greatest thief, Shego sighed going over the soft lips on her over and over. Kim distracted her of her thoughts "um Shego can I stay with you tonight?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll get your room ready" Shego was had turned round but turned back around at the sound of an intentional cough "um fear of waking up buried, or alone"

"So the goodie wants to sleep with the baddie?" Kim nodded with a blush "oh this is such a funny cliché"

Shego's bed was a double size so there was loads of room, Shego was wearing some grey joggers and a black top, Kim was wearing some baggy shorts of Shego's and a big hoddie that was Shego's, it was the only thing she could think of that Kim would fit in.

Shego slept on her side, but halfway through the night she felt Kim get closer to her body, and a kiss placed on her temple "enough kisses for one night" Shego grumbled, and fell asleep again thumping her head against the pillow again.

That morning she woke up, a little bit surprised to find Kim wrapped around her body, but the thing that surprised Shego more was where her leg was, it was spread across her pelvis, to save Kim the embarrassment, Shego pretended to still be asleep when Kim woke up and jerked her leg away. She got up 5 minutes after Kim had left the room. Shego woke up with complete bed hair, Kim on the other hand looked like she had just been to a beauty salon, but Shego didn't really care, it was still morning. Shego crash landed on the sofa and put the TV on, Kim came in with toast, Shego did something childish she just opened her mouth as far as it would go, Kim inserted the toast and smiled, after Shego had taken a bite she took the toast out herself, Kim climbed on top of Shego, Shego was quite surprised she didn't know this was how Kim was like with her friends. "Hey Shego, since I feel better about my little incident and it's a weakened do you wanna go to the movies? Shopping?" Shego thought about it, denying the thought of it being a date, "a movie sound great, how about that one that just came out Bad Teacher?"

"Yeah it has Justin Timberlake!" Shego remembered that Kim had to be home to be ready. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Kim seemed a bit let down by the idea of being away from Shego, she loved her company more than anything "how about you get ready here, you drive me home, you stay with me in case I decide to slit my wrists or anything"

Shego liked the idea of being with Kim longer, plus she really didn't like the idea that Kim might try to commit suicide again, even when she joked about the idea Shego didn't like it, it made Shego's heart skip a beat. "If you mention suicide I swear I will burn your little ass with the number of the national suicide line. Anyway I'll be back in a sec, I need to find the car keys since I no longer have a motorbike, see your suicide made me lose a great engine life that day so sad" Shego pretended to wipe a tear away, Kim laughed, while waiting for Shego to get changed. Shego came out with combat trousers and a black top.

Shego drove a black BMW out of the garage, Kim was glad Shego had a good taste in cars. Kim knew she was falling for Shego, she wish she wasn't because she kept getting the idea that Shego wanted to get away from her ASAP, she sighed to herself as she inserted her seatbelt. She looked up and let a frown crawl across her face, "Shego your not wearing your seatbelt" Shego was surprised that Kim was so safety protective, _now if I was on a motorbike with no helmet she'd probably pull me by the ear and duck tape it on!_ With a sigh Shego let out a sigh and got her seatbelt out, and set out for the movies.

The movie was great, Shego found it hilarious Kim laughed with Shego; Shego didn't notice Kim cuddle up next to her until the end of the movie, when the pair were walking out Shego was very quiet, _am I falling for the hero? No! No way! Yes Miss Go and Kimmie had a great time, but I didn't like being all happy bunnies. The reason I don't love Kim is... err... I don't like her hair? Really that's your excuse? That Is lame!_ Shego argued to herself, her thoughts were interrupted by Kim's sweet voice "hey, you alright?" Shego sighed, Kim's soft voice broke her walls of hatred, but not her walls of fear "everything's just fine"

"Ok" they both mentally kicked themselves

_Why won't she say it?_

_Why can't I tell her?_

They both knew something was wrong but neither of them had the courage to correct it.

_  
>soz I know it took forever, I was trying to think of an ending for that last chapter, but I didn't want to end the story just yet! Oh yeah soz about how short my chapter are by I find that good place to stop so I have to, hope your all enjoying the story so far!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A HERO'S SUICIDE (PART 4)**

Kim had slept at Shego's house again, Shego sat up in the bed, she looked down and saw the sweet innocent red fast asleep, and she slowly made her way out of bed. As she slid on some jeans and a jacket, she crept down the stairs to the garage, begging that the door wouldn't creak loudly. As she started the car, even inserting the keys seemed to be loud. As Shego drove down the black road, with no seatbelt (still after Kim's many reminders) she decided to go through her thoughts, since she had been arguing with herself so much she thought a drive would be the best place to start.

_Well let's start, you haven't stolen anything, you haven't had a beer ever since you saw Kim again, oh and what's that other thing that's bugging you. Oh yeah... YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A FREAKIN HERO! YOUR THE BADDIE GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!_ A sudden surge of depression came of her body, _so this is what it's like to want to commit suicide? I won't do it that's for sure... I hope. Let's see there's no chance Kim even loves me- but the cinema the sharing bed. Oh shit. Kiss._ Just the very word made Shego want Kim against her. She put the car radio on

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it..._ Shego cursed the disc in fear and changed the track

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy, I'm just wanna save you while there's something left to save. That's when I told her I love you girl but I'm not the answer for the questions you have._

Shego tutted at the fact at some point in her life she had burned those tracks onto a disc. She turned it off, her mobile went off, she had received a text, her eyes widened with shock when saw the text.

_Hey babe, I'm gone meet you tomorrow, where ever you are, I'll get you and your little red head to, till tomorrow Shego._

Shego through the phone onto the chair and made a hard spin on the steering wheels. She stepped on the peddle, in anger to get back home. The turbo ignited. Shego burst through the door, Kim startled and jumped out of the bed, still half asleep with no sense she rugby tackled Shego to the floor. "Hey Kimmie calm down will you!" Kim gasped as she realised who she had just tackled to the floor

"Sorry Shego! But in my defence you know you shouldn't scare me like that! I thought you were from the football team!" Shego gave Kim an arched eyebrow in confusion, then remembered what Kim had told her "oh... never mind. Did anyone call? Come to the door? Anything?" Kim tracing back

"No no one. Why? Oh someone left a package for you" Shego eyes widened in fear, her voice low with a bit of harshness in it "did you open it?"

"No"

"Kim trusts me. We have to get out of the city. Now. Pack your bags or whatever"

"Shego wait what-"

"- Kim I'll explain it in the airport" Shego had her back to Kim. Quickly packing must haves. Phone, credit cards, passport, change... gum. Kim had just about the same thing. They were on the motor way, at 6 am.

Shego cursed at the traffic, she got out of the car to see what the holdup was, and then on a bridge above them there were women standing holding a switch with a big button on it. _Those are never good. _Then across there were red sticks to a bridge, and a bunch of tied up people underneath it. The women were different but they had one thing in common. They had all made out with Shego.

The red head looked at Shego with confusion, she grabbed the raven haired woman's arm with an attempt of iron grip, and she knew Shego could have gotten out of it with ease but she didn't. "Shego. What are you not telling me?" Shego sighed

"Your goanna hate me"

"I'm getting there" Kim said with a growl

"All these girls I had to break up with, I had some fun with some of them when I was drunk, the others they were evil. Not Drakken evil, but cold hearted murdering bitch evil" Shego felt bad, she hadn't planned ever having to run into her past girlfriends before. Bit late now. Kim mumbled something. "Huh?"

"womaniser"

"Pfft" Shego doubting she was one, their relationship had lasted long. Well she thought they did.

"Come out Come out where ever you are Shego! Or the volunteers are goanna have an accident!" the blonde haired, green eyed girl called out. Shego took off her jacket and jeans, revealing a black and green cat suit, how it reminded her of the good old days, stealing and not giving a damn about anyone... well almost anyone. "I'm here Jennifer!" the girl jumped down off the bridge (it wasn't to high up) she seemed to approach Shego with a cat walk style, she circled her examine her muscles from top to bottom. "I see you remember my name that's a good start. When's my birthday?" Shego struggled today and winged it.

"Err... today?" Shego hoped, Jennifer raised her hand and slapped Shego round the face, Shego could see how she may have deserved it, and she always had a soft spot for the gay relationships letting the girls slap her when they were mad. "Oh now Jenny, I can see how you may be mad, but it's been what? 8 years?" Jenny was about to take another hit on Shego, but she ducked.

"Fine, kiss me... and every one of us, after all I think we deserve it, you dumped us. You were evil to, and if you're drunk you don't even try to even start a relationship. So kiss us, or we will blow this motorway sky high, even if it means us going" Shego's phone broke the quick silence.

"Err one sec. K?" she reached out and pressed the accept button "hey" she whispered "bad timing kiddo"

"Just kiss them. I won't mind"

"why would you mi- oh, hey Kimmie can we talk about this later I'm kinda bu-" Roxie kicked the phone out of Shego's hand, her brown hair tied in a pony tail, landed last as she came down from the air kick

"Whoever you Kimmie, dump Shego before she dumps you" Shego would have corrected her that she wasn't going out with Kimmie but she didn't want to. It was a nice thought though. Before Shego could say something, Jenny came charging at her, she jumped into the air, pushing Shego against the car, wrapping her surprisingly strong thighs against Shego's waist, pulling her hair up so Shego was looking straight into her eyes "oh how I missed those eyes" as she placed her lips on Shego's, none of felt right, this should be Kim, sort of.

Kim was scared, for the thousandth time in her life, but it wasn't for herself this time. They were strapping Shego to a chair now. There was this blonde chick now sitting on Shego's lap, her arm around Shego's neck and pressing her lips against her. "That's it" Kim whispered. She opened the door and stepped out of the car, but something stopped her. Why isn't Shego fighting back? A word clicked in Kim's mind. Innocent. Would Shego think it was fair? Whatever reason Shego had it could wait, Kim crept up behind the car closest to the scene. It seemed like they had all made a line to kiss Shego. _This is stupid, I know Shego's hot- well something like that. But surely this is ridiculous._ A shadow cast over her, and she felt a gun pressed against her head. And a safety catch being flicked off.

Shego was fed up; her lips hurt, she was sure most of them had bit down really hard on her toung or her lip. _That's it I'm getting out here. _She ignited the ropes, they burnt quicker than her temper, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who had been tied up, a red head that was enough to get Shego in rage mode. Her hands ignited, she kicked, punched, KO'd and obviously burnt her way through everyone. Except Jennifer, she gave Shego a warning look taking a risk she kept walking to Jenny with sympathy eyes, slowly she removed the gun in her hand, as she placed her dark lips on Jenny's, as if she was going to remove Jenny's bra she quickly shoved two fingers into jenny's neck. Instant pass out.

Kim was surprised, but not too surprised. As the police were arresting the girls, and untying the hostages, Kim looked at Shego "I wanna go home" Shego waited she wasn't sure who's "mine" Kim looked like she wasn't done talking "with you with me"

It had started raining heavily, and they were in a rush to get to the car, when they reached Kim's house, they both stood on the patio, Kim was absolutely drenched and shivering, Shego ignited her hand placing them on Kim's neck, her hair quickly dried up, "thanks" Kim looked at Shego "ya know when I said I didn't mind, it wasn't that I meant you were my-" Shego placed a warm hand on Kim's cheek and placed her lips on Kim's. They felt so soft.

_Omg! Finally!_

_Well that was impulsive of you Shego! _Shego told herself in her mind. Kim took Shego's hand in her own, as they walked through the house; the first room was the bedroom they went in.


	5. END

**VERY SHORT!**

**A Hero's suicide (part 5)**

Shego woke up with a start, but calmed very quickly at the feel of someone's smooth lips, and she only knew one person who owned them, "morning Kimmie" Shego let a sweet caring smile out, Kim returned it with her own, she showed Shego her own mobile Shego arched an eyebrow confused by this gesture, Kim laughed a bit as she handed the phone to Shego's hand it read "1 new text message" it was from facebook, she read the text "Kim Possible has requested to be in a relationship with you, reply yes to confirm" Shego smiled while reading it, Kim's mobile went off, she opened it to read her new text

"She Go has accepted you relationship update."

Kim looked deep into her new girlfriends green eyes "I love you"

"I love me to" Kim tilted her head frowning but in a type of playful way "kidding I love you to"

FINISHED I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!


End file.
